A mobile terminal that can be operated with one hand is known. For example, a certain mobile terminal changes the position of a plurality of icons to a position on the arc of a sector having a predetermined radius centering on a contact position of a finger on a touch panel and shows the icons on the touch panel. By changing the position of the plurality of icons to the position on the arc of a sector centering on a contact position where a finger can reach, a user can freely operate the mobile terminal with one hand. As a result, it is possible to increase the convenience for a user who is going to operate a mobile phone terminal with one hand.